A Life Without You
by Alihikaua
Summary: Typical cheating story. Mamoru is twice cheating on Usagi. She leaves for Iceland on a scholarship and a archeological dig of a lifetime. Is there a life for Usagi without Mamoru? What will Mamoru do without Usagi?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer goes here.

Author's Notes: My sincerest apologies for not updating for a whole year. I've been quite busy. But after reading the story, I didn't quite like the way I had it set up. I'm also going to clean it up some, so the next chapters are deleted and will be replaced. I also changed some of the character's names and decided to use Motoki and Usagi's English names and to keep Mamoru's Japanese name due to the plot change. I do want to thank those who have reviewed... your input is greatly appreciated.

Chapter One

Serena Tsukino picked up her Mango Mojito and slowly sipped her drink as she and her best friend, Rei Hino lounged in the back porch of the apartment Serena shared with her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba. They just finished their final exams and graduation was a week away.

Usagi sighed as she finished her drink. She missed her mother terribly and today was one of those days she needed her mother to stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Rei looked at her friend. It was definitely obvious there was something bothering her best friend.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked.

"Nothing."

"You can't fool me. We've been best friends since the eight grade. Don't you think I know you by now, so spill." Rei said as she sat up on the lounge chair.

Serena sighed again. She knew she had to tell someone sooner or later. She would have rather told her brother, Andrew, but being that her brother is Mamoru's best friend, it wouldn't have been a good idea. That's what she gets for dating her brother's best friend.

"I'm going to Iceland after graduation." Serena said softly.

"What?" Rei asked incredulously. "Have to you told Mamoru-san?"

"No. I've told Reika. She's the one who got me the job in Iceland. They needed another archeologist. So she offered me the job and I took it. Plus, I get to work on my Master's in Archeology at the same time too."

"But what about Mamoru-san?" Rei asked again. She wondered why her best friend is avoiding the topic of Mamoru.

"He doesn't deserve to know, just like I didn't deserve to know that I'm not enough for him that he needs to pursue another woman in bed." Serena said simply.

"You mean to say that he's cheating on you? When have you known?"

"About six months ago when I first guessed he was having an affair. I didn't want to believe it and I just thought that one of his patient's wife's perfumes got on him because of a hug. You know how emotional those near-death people are. So I shrugged it off, but three months ago after Andrew and I got the news that the police apprehended the drunk-driver that killed our parents, I went to the hospital to tell Mamoru. What a big mistake. He was there with that American surgeon, hugging and kissing. I didn't confront him; I just bolted out of there."

"I'm so sorry Serena." Rei said as she gave her friend a hug. "You didn't have to keep that to yourself. You should have told someone."

"It's okay. I'm sorry Rei-chan. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to overreact. I did tell Reika and that's why I'm going Iceland. She's been working on the scholarship to UCLA along with dig in Iceland for the last three months. It just came through last week. Honestly, this scholarship is the only good thing going for me right now. It's a clean slate."

"You still need to tell Mamoru-san." Rei urged.

"I will. Maybe right after graduation. I'm actually almost packed. I'm just happy that most of the furnishings here are his. The only thing I'm taking are my clothes. You know, I wouldn't have taken that scholarship had you not decided to go to Harvard Law School."

Rei smirked. "You can visit me, but I'm not going to Iceland... Too cold! Speaking of which, since you're going to be digging the whole time, you won't need that silver Prada clutch."

"Nooo!" Serena yelled as she ran after her friend who bolted for the closet.

------

Mamoru pulled up his pants and zipped them up as Adrianna Adams pulled her dress back over her body. As much as she enjoyed having sex with Adrianna, he felt guilty for cheating on Serena, but the woman who he promised the rest of his life with couldn't give him what Adrianna could. The surgeon gave him hot and sexy unadulterated sex. She spiced his very predictable life.

He was pretty sure that Serena would have guessed by now what he was up to. After all, he came home once with Adrianna's perfume on him, but she hadn't noticed. He assumed that she was much rather too involved in her upcoming graduation to notice his infidelity. He hated the hiding and sneaking around, especially in the hospital.

"Dinner tonight?" Adrianna asked.

"Not tonight. I hadn't been home lately and I'd like to take my girlfriend out to dinner since her finals finished today." Mamoru replied.

"Sure. I'll be at home just in case you change your mind." Adriana replied and left the exam room.

Mamoru groaned as Adrianna left the exam room. He waited for a few minutes and slowly sneaked in to adjacent exam room. He exited a few minutes later to join Andrew. Thankfully, Adrianna wasn't wearing any perfrume that he could breathe easy when he worked in close proximity to Serena's brother.

"Where have you been?" Andrew asked. "We had four patients and you're nowhere to be found."

"I took a quick nap. I haven't been feeling well."

"I hope you're not coming down with something. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. What have we got?" Mamoru asked as he grabbed the chart from one of his interns, who knew exactly what he was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

Again, thanks for the great review from the previous version of the story. If you noticed, I changed Takeshi's name to Ryan. The Japanese name isn't really working for me, so hence the name change. I also decided to limit Mamoru's affair to just one person, so it will be easier for me to develop just one character instead of two and avoid to having to phase a character off the story. I am also hoping that many of you read the updated version of chapter one. After a year, I read the story and I just wasn't quite thrilled with it. Therefore, the change. I hope you guys liked it.

Also, I am looking for a beta reader. I need someone to read the story, give me some critiques, and proof read the story before I publish… anyone interested, send me an e-mail.

Chapter Two

Serena walked through the double doors of Tokyo General hoping and praying that Mamoru wouldn't be there to see her. In her hands, she held onto a manila envelope. She just finished talking to Reika and the representative from UCLA about the scholarship and the archeological dig. They gave her all of the needed information and a check list of what to bring.

She breathed a sigh of releif as she reached the elevator. She didn't spot Mamoru anywhere and a confrontation with him wouldn't be good if he noticed that most of her clothes in the closet are missing. Then again, she was sure he hadn't noticed at all since he spent most of his time with his mistress.

'Fucking bastard.' Serena muttered to herself. 'When have I become so vulgar.'

Serena sighed. It was Mamoru's fault. If he wasn't cheating on her or at least told her that the relationship was over, they wouldn't be in this situation. For the last three months, she wondered if it was something she'd done, but Reika and Rei wouldn't let her take the blame for Mamoru's infidelity. Yet she somewhat blamed herself for it. Mamoru shouldn't have gotten into a relationship with her when he was eighteen. She'd put a damper on everything Mamoru should have had at that age. It's too late to think about the what ifs. She and Mamoru already crossed the point of no return.

She glanced at the envelope again in her hand. It clearly read, "Nakamura Ryan." She sighed as she approached the front desk. "Hi. I'm looking for-"

"Serena-chan! What are you doing here? Came to visit Mamoru-kun?" Andrew asked as he tapped his sister on the shoulder.

"Um..." She began. How can she tell her brother that her visit was to find a doctor that isn't Mamoru. "I'm here to see Nakamura-san. I've got a delivery for him. Look Andrew, I have something to tell you. Do you have a minute?"

"Anything for my baby sister." Andrew replied as they headed towards the breakroom.

"Before I tell you anything, you have to sit down and promise not to get mad." Serena asked and Andrew nodded. She then proceeded to tell Motoki the same exact story she told Rei. Motoki, who understood enough, gave Serena a big hug.

"But why would you need to see Ryan?" Andrew asked.

"I'm here to deliver some important papers. He's part of the team going to Iceland. I guess they needed a pathologist to examine the remains."

"He's in surgery right now. I'll take the envelope to him. By the way, are we still on for dinner?"

"Yep. La Bou at seven." Serena replied as she handed her brother the envelope and gave him a hug.

---

Mamoru paced back and forth in the apartment he shared with Serena. He was expecting a package and did not want his girlfriend to be the one signing for it although he knew that she wouldn't open the parcel. Yet, the return label would be a dead giveaway to what he was hiding. Last night he was tempted to cancel his date with Serena and just run to Adrianna's apartment, but he can't continue to give her the excuse of having to work late night after night.

He plopped himself down on the couch and waited. He knew Serena wouldn't be home tonight since she's having dinner with her brother and sister-in-law. He should have cancelled on Adrianna and gone to dinner with Serena and her family, but he couldn't wait to see the items he'd purchased.

Hearing footsteps that approached the door, he was a little to quick to answer the door. Instead of meeting the delivery man, there was Serena standing at the door, ready to put her key in the keyhole.

"Serena!" Mamoru said a little to surprised and a little to eager.

"Mamoru? Why are you home?" Serena asked, perplexed. "Are you coming to dinner now?"

"I'm expecting a delivery." Serena replied simply, hoping that she wouldn't inquire as to what kind of delivery.

'A package? It's probably something pornographic for his whores.' Serena thought to herself. "Well, I'm came home to get my laptop."

Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief as Serena went to fetch her laptop. He watched her as she scurried in their bedroom, grabbing a few pieces of mail and her laptop bag.

"Have fun at dinner." Mamoru said as he leaned into kiss her on the lips.

Serena however decided to turn her head around. Instead of catching her lips, he kissed her on the cheek instead. 'Why would I want that mouth that had been to places that shouldn't have been?'

Mamoru stared at her for a moment. They both stood quietly, rooted to the spot. It was only when Serena said, "Don't work yourself to death Mamoru. I'll see you later."

She left quickly. It was to painful for her to see him. Mostly, it was too painful for her to even begin to tell him that it was over.

Andrew walked into the surgery department of Tokyo General with the envelope in his hand. He still couldn't believe that his best friend, the one he trusted his life and his sister's with; the one he called "brother" could every betray them. The envelope in his hands is evidence enough of Mamoru's infidelity. Serena loved Japan. She was the one excited about their parents' decision to move from America to Japan when they were children. Now she's leaving because Mamoru couldn't keep his little head in his pants were it belonged.

He approached the reception desk; he was surprised to find the surgeon sitting at the nurse's station.

"Andrew? Do you need me for a surgery consult?" Ryan asked.

"No. My baby sister asked me to give this to you." Andrew replied as he handed him the envelope.

Ryan suspiciously took the envelope from Andrew, wondering why Serena would give him an envelope. As he opened it, he found a plane ticket to Iceland. He smiled and returned the contents back into the envelope. "Tell your sister thank you for getting this to me."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Andrew replied. "You are welcome to join us for dinner."

"I will pass. Surely, it will be awkward as I'm the fifth wheel." Ryan replied.

"No it wouldn't be. Mamoru-san would not be joining us."

"Uh, okay. That will be great. It'll give us a chance to talk about the trip. Where and what time."

"La Bou at around seven." Andrew replied. "See you there."

Once Andrew disappeared into the lift, Ryan opened the envelope again. He was surprised that Motoki would ask him to join them for dinner. It was unlike the ER doctor to offer such an invitation even if they had been friends back in the States and it was obvious to everyone that he's pretty quite protective of his sister. The only one who ever got close to Serena was Mamoru. He once tried to talk to Serena, but she only had eyes for Mamoru. Any guy that came close, she didn't pay them any attention.

Ryan knew about Mamoru's escapades after one of his interns confided in him what she had seen. It wasn't his business to confront Mamoru or tell Andrew, so he kept his mouth shut and wished that Serena would open her eyes. After he found out about Mamoru's deceit, he hadn't gotten along with him since.

Ryan turned off the computer and clocked out. He needed to get ready for dinner and prepare himself for Andrew's protective questions. He knew very well that is the reason why the ER doctor invited him to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
First of all, I want to thank the following people for reviewing: m1ssp1ggy, yen-kun, madamqueenkim, lizsuki**, **princess moonie of the moon, arinariena, joycechiba, Moon Mage Goddess, angel313, ISana55

I want to make a few clarifications with regards to Japanese and English names. I used the American names for Serena and Andrew as I'm establishing where they were born and raised. In my experience, most of my Japanese friends who were born in the United States have English names and my friends who immigrated have Japanese names. This is the reason for the change. Since Mamoru, Reika, and Rei are born and raised in Japan I have kept their Japanese names.

As far as Andrew calling Serena, "Serena-chan" my apologies for that. I assumed that since the siblings have been living in Japan for a while that they would assimilate to the culture.

Enough explanations and on to the story!

Chapter 3

Serena watched, flabbergasted at her brother as he interrogated Ryan. They weren't even dating and Andrew was acting like his usual over protective brother. Reika begged him to stop, but Andrew was relentless. He was intent on extracting any and all information from the surgeon. He was so determined that Reika and Serena drowned the embarrassment with a couple bottles of wine.

Ryan on the other hand, braved the interrogation and occasionally hinted to Serena for some help, but she was nearly any help as she was completely intoxicated. Now he wished he hadn't accepted Andrew's invitation, but they've been friends when the Tsukinos were still living in California and he thought it would have been nice to catch up. As far as the Iceland trip, he volunteered for the job since they needed a doctor for medical emergencies and he was hoping to gain some experience as a pathologist. If he hadn't discovered the American television show, "Bones" he would still be at Tokyo General working as an orthopedic surgeon.

"Well, it's been a blast, but I do have to get back to my horrid apartment and figure what and who I want to leave behind." Serena remarked sarcastically as she placed the empty wine glass on the table.

"Oh no Sis, I don't think you should be driving." Andrew replied as he helped Reika into her coat. "I'll take you home."

Serena shook her head no. "I took public transportation dear brother. I think you might want to take Reika home. She's looking a bit sick."

He took a look at Serena, who was standing upright without any help and then at his wife, who was leaning against him for support, he decided that his sister can make it home by herself. As he supported his wife, he wondered how much Serena drank during college that she's able to hold her liquor pretty well.

"Alright then. I'll see tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"Yep." Serena replied as she sat down and slightly steadied herself.

"I think you need a cup of really strong coffee." Ryan suggested as he placed two orders with the nearby waitress.

"You don't have to stay. I'm okay."

Ryan shook his head in disagreement. "I know what you're going through Serena. You shouldn't be alone even though our flight leaves tomorrow. One day alone is not good for you, especially when you're intoxicated."

"It feels like I'm seven years old all over again. Don't you ever stop being a big brother and I haven't seen you since we moved here. I already have a brother... don't need another one." Serena replied.

"Hey, the only time I was ever big brother to you was when you came home crying that some jerk-off pulled your outrageously long hair."

"Fine and thanks for the coffee. I'd better get back to that stupid apartment and grab my stuff. I guess you know about Mamoru, right? Was it that obvious at work? Doesn't he have any shame?"

"I-, Serena, I think-"

"Never mind Ryan. It's okay. It is uncomfortable talking about it, trust me I know. I'll just see you tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll make it home safe." Serena said as she kissed his cheek.

"Take care Serena. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan said as they both walked to their respective homes.

Serena arrived at her apartment in thirty minutes. She should have taken a taxi or a bus, but she needed to walk and clear her head. In just a few hours, she would be leaving Japan, the country that have been her second home. As she packed whatever was left, which was a black cardigan and a light blue scarf into her royal blue tote bag, she laughed to herself. She was pretty amazed at how one person can drive her away from the country she'd come to know and love.

"How did we end up like this Mamoru?" Serena asked as she picked up a frame photo of the two together during the fundraiser they attended earlier in the year. She sighed and placed the photo back down on the night stand. There was no use crying now. She'd cried enough and it's time to move on. There's nothing left for her in Japan.

Mamoru drank the sip of his wine as Adrianna cleaned up the dishes in the sink. He figured that Serena would be home by now and he needed to take a shower before returning home. He can't come home smelling like Adrianna when he jumped into bed with Serena. He made that mistake once and thankfully, Serena hadn't noticed.

Mamoru went straight to the shower and Adrianna knew. She knew exactly what he was doing and that it was an opportunity to have one last quickie before Mamoru left. However, when she arrived, Mamoru brushed her off claiming that he needed to be clean before he returned to his apartment. Adrianna grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself as she waited for Mamoru to finish. She couldn't understand why Mamoru wouldn't leave his girlfriend when it was obvious that he wasn't happy with her.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Mamoru said as he emerged from the bathroom, showered.

"Aren't you even going to kiss me?" Adrianna asked.

"No. I've showered and I really don't want your perfume on me when I go home." Mamoru replied. "We can do whatever it is that you want tomorrow. Serena's going to be at Rei-san's tomorrow."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Adrianna replied and Mamoru walked out of the apartment.

He finally arrived at his apartment and noticed that Serena was already sleeping. He quietly slipped out of his clothes and slid into bed with her. When he turned of the lamp, he noticed that the closet that was usually filled with Serena's clothes is unusually empty. 'Maybe she's getting Rei-chan's wardrobe?' He wondered. Instead of worrying about the empty closet, he drifted off to sleep, thinking about his day with Adrianna tomorrow. Little did he know, by the time he returns from work tomorrow, Serena would be halfway to Iceland.

---

Ryan tossed and turned as he thought about Serena. He hadn't expected the little girl who used to follow him and Andrew around grew up to be an amazingly beautiful young woman. He knew she was heading home to the apartment she shared with Mamoru and wondered if she would break it off with him tonight, but she had a sinking feeling that Serena didn't. He knew that Mamoru would eventually find out from the hospital staff that she left and there was the possibility that Mamoru would track down his ex-girlfriend all the way to Iceland.

He hated it. He hated what Mamoru did. If only Serena saw Mamoru for what he was, a treacherous snake who can't appreciate the value of what's in front of him. Ryan had a crush on Serena as soon as he saw her again during a fundraiser she attended with Mamoru three years ago; he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. But, being the gentleman that he is, he knew that she'd been taken by Mamoru, so he held back and thus it began... His countless of dates with supermodels and the reputation that he feared commitment.

---

Serena woke up the next morning to find Mamoru's arm draped over her. She gently pushed his arm off her and quickly jumped into the shower. She constantly kept an ear out to hear if Mamoru woke up. Thankfully, he's still sleeping soundly. He wasn't due at the hospital until eight in the morning and it won't be a while until he woke up and began his daily routine of a morning jog and a cup of coffee before going to work.

After showering, she changed into a gold silk sleeveless blouse, a black pant suit, and in her black and white Prada stilletoes. She checked on Mamoru again and he was still sleeping contently on "his" bed. She picked up her tote bag, but before leaving the apartment, she took of the promise ring Mamoru gave her before he left to go to college in the States. She placed the heart shaped diamond ring on the pillow right next to him and she walked away from his life.


End file.
